fragment
by ryddel
Summary: If you want to know what the story's about, read it. i hate summaries, so I really don't want to fill this out. The story takes place in early/middle dbgt, with the main characters as Pan and Juunana-gou (Android 17). There are side stories with Trunks, M


Attention readers: This story is copyright Ryddel. Akira Toriyama probably owns some of it too. All characters based on real people were used with permission, except the main ones which were created by Akira Toriyama. He doesn't care anyways. I changed ages, personalities, and views of pretty much all the characters. If this story has offended you, don't email me to complain, quite frankly, I don't care. Anyone who contacts us in any way automatically surrenders their soul to me or the nearest evil entity. Thank you.  
  
fragment  
  
Chapter I -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Pan tapped her hands on the desk as she glared at the clock, grinding her teeth. Two minutes for the bell. The seconds seemed to last hours. "Damn clock." she muttered under her breath. Five seconds left..four...three...two.. Pan jumped out of her seat, grabbed her two notebooks and flew through the door just as the bell echoed through the nearly empty halls of Orange Star High. With inhuman speed, she ran down the halls, reaching her locker by the time the first students left their classrooms. Hastily getting the necessary folders, she dashed out the front doors to the small grass area in front of the school to wait for Marron. Soon enough, as the other students made their escape from the dreaded school for the weekend, the shy eighteen year old barged through the doors. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into two perfect pigtails; she wore a short black leather skirt and a tight hot pink tank top that hugged her perfect curves. She had beautifully shaped cerulean eyes and a pale, delicate complexion with just enough make-up to make her features stand out radiantly and stood about five foot, six inches. Her leather knee-highs clicked on the ground as she ran towards Pan. "Beat you." Pan boasted. Marron stared at her bluntly. "Duh Pan. I'm not like you." "Well, that's probably a good thing." Just then a small red convertible pulled up around the corner with the top rolled back, in the drivers seat a handsome man, with striking blue eyes and light purple hair with a tint of silver. Trunks smiled warmly at the sight of one of his best childhood friends and his girlfriend. He stepped out of his car and ran to Marron, wrapping his arms around her and covering her with kisses. They had been together for seven and a half months, and Pan knew they'd stay together for much longer. Maybe they'd consider marriage when the time came. Marron and Trunks whispered to each other and giggled, Pan couldn't help but smile. "Hey Trunks." "Hey kiddo." He replied. "How many time have I told you not to call me that Trunks?" Pan couldn't help but get angered. Everyone thought of her as a child, though at the age of seventeen, she was nearly old enough to be a legal adult.  
  
"Sorry." Trunks scratched his head. "I didn't mean to.." "It's okay. It doesn't matter." Pan didn't know if Trunks had heard her, or was ignoring her. He had turned back to kiss Marron. Pan hated when they did things like that right in front of her when she had no one. It was like they were basically throwing it in her face that she was alone. Of course she hid her jealousy from the couple and turned her head. When Trunks turned his attention back to Pan, he offered her a ride home. She had no reason to turn down the offer, but really didn't want to sit in the car with those two. As much as she loved them both, she couldn't take too much of them. "..Eh..su-" As if on cue another car pulled up behind Trunks's new convertible. It was a freshly polished black firebird, the engine revved one last time and Juunana-gou stepped out. He was originally known as Android 17, but didn't like to call himself that. It was just Juu. "Hey." He swung his head around to look at Trunks and Marron caught up in each other, his soft jet-black hair followed. Pan smiled at him. "How can you stand to watch these two?" Pan laughed and shrugged. How did she?  
Smirking at Trunks, Juu got back into his firebird. "Come on Pan. You don't plan on hanging out with these guys all day do you?" "Hey now!" Trunks joked. Marron just smiled at her childish uncle as Pan ran to the passenger side of the car. 'Yes, now I don't have to watch those two all day. And I get to be with Juu!' She cried excitedly in her head. She had had a crush on Juu for the past year, but never said anything to him. Despite the fact he was Marron's uncle, and had been around since her dad had been a child, he had not aged. He was an android, created by Dr. Gero, along with two others; their purpose to destroy Goku, Pan's grandfather. There were other androids, but they were a different story.  
As Pan got in the car, Juu floored the petal and they went flying. Trunks rolled his eyes as they sped by. 'Juu with his damn cars. I wonder who he stole that one from.' He looked back at Marron, "We lost our little Pan to your intimidating uncle." "Heh, I know. You might want to watch Pan, he's had his eye on her for a few months now." Marron teased. "Well, I'm not worried about her. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Just don't tell Gohan. He'd kill if he found out his only daughter and Juunana-gou were after each other." Trunks's face got serious for a minute then he brushed it aside. "Come on Hun, now that Pan's gone, we can have some alone time.." "Oooh, alone time, eh?" Marron walked to the car and got in as Trunks decided to be a show-off and jump over the door. Marron smiled and put her hand in Trunks's as he pulled away from Orange Star High.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Pan turned towards Juu as the raced down Aurora Street. "Where exactly are we going Juu?" He smirked, "I haven't decided yet." Juu couldn't help but stare at the young girl in his passenger seat. She had medium-length raven-black hair just past her shoulders. She wore a tight red tank top over a fishnet shirt and a pair of black pants, the bottoms with a diameter of forty-six inches. The shirt was low-cut, giving Juu a peak at her full breasts. He blushed and looked up at her face. She stared out the window at the passing scenery, with the beginnings of a smile formed on her perfect lips. Her deep brown eyes were pools of wonder, so deep you could drown in them. She turned back towards him and he turned his head, pretending he was watching the road and hoping Pan hadn't noticed the way he stared intently at her. "Thanks Juu." He glanced at her and questioned, "For what may I ask?" "Heh, for saving me from those two idiots." "You're welcome. Any ideas where we should go?" "Not a clue. I don't have to be home till eight. That's when my mom gets home. Dad gets there at nine-thirty." "They made your curfew eight?!" "Hah, no. My curfews eleven, but I don't really know what my parents would say if they knew I was with you. You know how my dad is." Again Juu smirked and locked eyes with Pan. His soft blue eyes caught in her deep brown. Pan stared into the windows of his soul intently and wished the moment could last forever. Her cheeks flushed and she turned away. Juu disappointedly turned his gaze to the road. It was the first time in a long while it was just Pan and himself. He always had no excuse for it to just be "them", until this day. He wanted to tell her, but how was he supposed to tell her that he wanted to be with her? "What's wrong Juu?" "What? Oh, nothing." Pan didn't believe him, but decided to let it go. If he wanted to tell her, he would. Apparently it was personal.  
  
After about twenty minutes of listening to the radio and catching up on events, they pulled along side an oak tree. They were in a deserted area surrounded by forest with a large lake to their right. The sun was still up, shining on to the lake, making the water clearer than usual, and a lighter shade of blue. "Wow, where are we?" Pan turned to Juu in confusion. "I..I have no idea. We were just driving, heh." "It's beautiful.." "..Yeah, it is isn't it." Pan got out of the car and ran to the edge of the lake to dip her hands into the cool water. Juu caught up with her and sat beside her on the fresh grass. It appeared that no one had been there for quite a while, no signs of civilization or anything. Pan slipped off her boots and threw them aside, drawing up her pants and stepping into the water. Juu studied her shapely legs for a moment and looked at Pan, dancing in circles in the water. "Juu, don't tell anyone about this place. It's our little secret." "Alright." A smile surfaced on his lips as he stepped into the water, not bothering to pull up his pants. He approached Pan slowly and stood in front of her, waiting for her to notice. She stopped dancing, and looked at him curiously. Juu stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Pan's waist and pulled her body against his, their faces an inch or so apart. He closed the gap with a soft, passionate kiss.  
Pan was caught by surprise when Juu had pulled them together and kissed her, but didn't resist. Eventually, after what seemed a few perfect hours, which in reality lasted but a couple seconds, Juu pulled away to look at Pan's reaction. She had her eyes closed, her slightly curled lashes fluttered open, and she met his gaze. Juu went in for another kiss, this one more firm, and he slipped his tongue into Pan's mouth. Pan wrapped her arms around Juu's neck and tried to pull him closer than they already were. Time seemed to stop, they were so caught up in each other neither realized they were falling. Splashing into the cold water, the lake engulfed them, but that didn't seem to stop them. Pan began to run out of breath and surfaced, gasping for air. Juu followed behind her and laughed. They were up to their waists in the water. She flipped her hair, which lay patted down to her head, over her shoulder. "I'm soaked," she chuckled. "Hah, me too." Juu looked at Pan, her clothes were pressed against her skin, and water dripping down her face and chest. Then he looked down at his clothes, which appeared to be just as bad as hers. "Juu..?" "Yeah?" "Don't tell my dad or Goten about this. I don't know which would be worse.." "I won't. Come on, we'll go get some dry clothes. I'll find something for you to put on." "Alright." They both quietly got into the firebird and drove off. It took about forty- five minutes to get to his apartment from there, surprisingly he found his way back to civilization fairly well. He dropped Pan off at the door to the apartment complex, gave her the key, and went to part his car. Pan went to apartment nine and unlocked the door. Surprisingly enough, the apartment was kept clean. Pan threw the key on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, putting her book bag on the ground. After a few minutes, Juu walked in. "Nice apartment you got here." "Yeah, it's only temporary till I find a better place. Let's get you some dry clothes. They're still a bit damp." Pan got up from the couch and followed him to his room. Juu found her a pair of boxer shorts and a tee-shirt, the rest of his clothes would be too big, he grabbed a pair of shorts for himself, and went to the bathroom to change. Pan stayed in his room. She changed into his clothes, and brushed her hair. Pan sat down on his bed, it wasn't made anyways, so it wouldn't matter if she messed anything up. She went through that day's events in her head. ' Why did he kiss me? Do I actually mean something to him? Or am I just a rebound, someone to toy with? I felt something in that kiss..I want something with him. I want more kisses, I want someone. I don't want to be alone anymore. I'd sell my soul for just one chance at love. I want to be needed..'  
A knock interrupted her thoughts, and Juu walked in. "Hey, what are you doing?" "Eh..just thinking." Juu sat down beside her on the disheveled bed. "About?" "..Why did you kiss me?" Juu looked down at his lap. "I really like you Pan, and I decided to take my chances with you. I thought maybe you'd give me a chance. Does any part of you like me like that? By any chance?" "Yes, Juu. I like you, I really do. I just..I don't want to be used, I don't want to be nothing. I want to mean something to someone. You know? Be someone." "Yeah, I understand. Which is why I didn't worry about that. I'm not here to use you Pan, I want to be with you. I want you to be that special someone. And I want you to feel the same way about me." "Wow, there is a softer side of you.." "Heh, yeah." Juu was twiddling his thumbs nervously. "So..what do you want? You know, out of this relationship?" "I think..we should give it a try." Juu couldn't stop himself from smiling. "But what about Gohan and Goten?" "Well, I don't care about them right now. It doesn't matter to me." "That's good.." Juu leaned over and kissed Pan lightly on the lips. "But, lets go put our clothes in the dryer." Pan leaned over and picked up her damp clothes and carried them to the living room where Juu had his. "Where's your dryer?" "In the back room, over there." he pointed to a door in the kitchen. Pan put the clothes in the dryer and went back to the living room, where Juu lay down on the couch; on his back with his hands behind his head. Pan approached and lay down beside him on her side, laying her head on his bare chest and placing her hand on his stomach. Juu looked down at Pan. "Look, you're already doing my laundry." he said teasingly, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Juu turned on the TV and reached up to turn out the light. Without meaning to, Pan dozed off, as did Juunana-gou.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned, glancing at the clock on the VCR. "Holy shit! It's seven o' clock!" Juu woke and jolted upright. "Fuck." Pan jumped off the couch and rapidly raced to the dryer, taking out her clothes and hurriedly changed into them. Running into the living room, she threw Juu's at him and ran to the bathroom, brushed her hair, and ran to put on her boots. Juu was dressed, grabbed his car keys and they flew to the garage, jumped in the firebird, and Juu raced to Eerie Street and to Pan's house. They arrived at seven-thirtyish and Pan let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Thanks Juu, I had a good day." "Heh, I know. I wonder if all of them will be like this." Their lips brushed one last time. "I'll call you later tonight, after my dad goes to bed." "I'll be looking forward to it." He replied, and sped off. Pan lingered for a bit outside, and pranced into the house and upstairs to her room. Immediately grabbing the phone to call Marron.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Marron woke from the ringing of the phone. 'Damn phone. Ugh.' She reached over the sleeping Trunks and took it off the table. "Hello?" She yawned. "Hey Marron. You won't believe this." "Hey Pan. Try me." "Juu and I are together now!!" "What?" Marron got out of bed and went into the connecting bathroom. "Since when?" "Well, not officially. But we're seeing each other. Since a while after he picked me up from school." "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two! Wait till I tell everyone!" "God, don't tell Goten yet. And I hope news doesn't get to Bra, she has such a big mouth nowadays." "Hah, you're telling me. But hey, we can go on double dates now." "Yeah. I don't know if I'm going to go to school Monday. I might go stay with Juu for a bit." "Alright, and if you ever need my place, go right ahead. We can just tell your mom you're staying the night over here and you can go do whatever. I'm sure Trunks'll support you two." "Well, that won't be an issue for much longer anyways. As soon as I turn eighteen, which is in two months, I'm moving in with you two." "Haha, true. I just cant believe it!" Marron sounded as excited as Pan. "Me either! I'm so happy! But, I gotta go. My mom's going to be getting here really soon, and the last thing I need her to know is that I'm with Juu." "Yeah, understandable. I'll call you later tonight." "Bye Marron." "Later." Marron walked back into the bedroom and saw Trunks awake. "Who was that?" "Hah, it was Pan. Turns out her and Juu are hitting it off!" Trunks laughed. "It was bound to happen anyways. I hope Goten doesn't flip." "Yeah, well, don't say anything about them yet." "Alright. Now come on, I'm ready for a second round." Laughing, Marron let the blanket she had wrapped around herself fall, revealing her naked body, and jumped into the bed and rolled over to Trunks, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck. He rolled on top of her, and moved down her body, over her nipples, sucking on each, then down her stomach to her hips and back up, teasing her. She began to tingle, and slid her hands in Trunks's hair as he slowly kissed every inch of her. Marron released a gentle moan, and Trunks slid between her legs and inside in. Marron dug her nails into his back as she felt his warmth inside her. "Marron.." Trunks grunted. "I love you." Marron suppressed her cries, and muttered to Trunks how much she loved him back.  
Trunks emptied himself once more into Marron then rolled on to his back and wrapped Marron in his arms and they fell asleep once more.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Goten pulled up to Bra's house in his silver convertible mustang, and stepped out, dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a black tee- shirt. He went and knocked on the door, and was greeted by her father, Vegeta. He nodded grimly and scanned Goten, and stepped aside. Bra ran down the stairs wearing a tight, revealing red dress that stopped at her mid-thigh area and knee-high red boots to match. Her hair was pulled back with a red headband. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Bye dad, I'll be back by midnight." Bra kissed her fathers forehead and they went to Goten's car. Goten made sure he opened the door for her, to save his life. He felt the glare of Vegeta on his back.  
  
They pulled into the small restaurant parking lot, went inside, and Goten led Bra to a table for two. "Goten, eat lightly please. I don't want to be embarrassed here." Goten smiled, "I ate a little before I came, don't worry." Bra gleamed back at him as a waitress came to take their order. Bra turned to the woman and professionally ordered a rice and chicken stir fry with steamed vegetables with strawberry wine. The waitress turned to Goten and Bra sucked in her breath. "I'll have three bowls of chicken chow mein, four orders of rice, seven egg rolls, two bowls of miso soup, and some curry." Bra glared at Goten as he smiled at the waitress, whose eyes bulged out. "Are you sure you want all that?" she asked. "Yep, I've got a big appetite tonight." When the waitress left, Bra angrily clenched her teeth. "Damn it, Goten. I said don't order so much." "I didn't, you should have seen what I ate earlier, I was starving." Bra rolled her eyes and struck up a conversation to keep them occupied till their food came. Of course, the order took longer to prepare because of Goten, but Bra didn't mind too much. Goten of course, was ravenous. They ate, Goten making an attempt to not scarf down his food. After dinner, Goten sat back with pleasure. Bra grinned at him, you couldn't help but love him. She was in love for the first time, and she had only just turned eighteen. Goten put his hands on the table and looked at Bra. "So, where do you want to go next ?" Bra smirked as she slid off her shoe and rubbed it against Goten's leg, "I don't know. Any ideas?" Goten smiled mischievously and paid the tab as they scurried out of the restaurant to the car. Goten drove to his place and they swiftly got out of the car. Goten ran to Bra, pinned her up against the car, and they started making out. Bra wrapped her arms around Goten's neck and pressed against him. They began walking backwards, from the car to the back door, stumbling on each others feet, trying to stay pressed up against each other. With great difficulty, somehow Goten was able to unlock the door and they nearly fell as it opened. Bra removed her boots, and tore off her dress as Goten removed his clothes. As soon as he finished Bra nearly attacked him and they stumbled to the living room and plopped onto the couch. Goten didn't hesitate to enter her, and Bra cried out in pure pleasure as he emptied himself inside her. Just as Bra was about to climax, Goten slowed down to make her beg for it. She moaned and cursed, and Goten sped up; pleased with himself. Goten grunted as he emptied himself once more into her. She dug her nails into his back, putting cat- likes marks that almost bled across his back as she cried in sheer pleasure. After another half an hour, they both lay back, panting. After five minutes of silence, Goten turned to Bra. "That was good for me, was it good for you?" Bra smacked Goten playfully and he laughed. "Don't let me go to sleep, my dad would kill you if I'm not home by midnight." "Pshh, I know." He kissed her again, followed by a second kiss, this one firmer. "Not again Goten." "Heh. You know me too well I'd say." Bra smiled and moved her body on top of his and kissed him harder, they stood up, and stumbled back to his bedroom. Goten lay down and Bra went under the blankets. She teased him for a bit and then took all of him in her mouth. Goten groaned, as Bra worked down below. In time, it was his turn and he had the satisfaction of hearing himself pleasure Bra. Subsequently, they lay next to each other in Goten's bed and talked. At eleven-thirty, they got dressed, Bra made her best attempt to look like she did when she left the house. They got into the mustang and Goten got Bra home just on time. Bra kissed Goten one last time after checking to make sure her dad wasn't watching, and ran into the house. She opened the door and went into the kitchen where she knew Vegeta would be waiting. "Hey Dad, don't worry, I'm home on time." Vegeta smiled at his beloved daughter, kissed her forehead, and went upstairs to his room.  
Bra quickly got a glass of water and trailed her father up the stairs, and turned into her room. She flopped onto her bed, removed her boots, and dug up a magazine from her nightstand. After fifteen minutes of looking at the latest fashions, she clicked off the light, rolled over and sleep took control.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
End chapter. 


End file.
